This invention relates to a method for denaturing allergens in the environment.
A lot of people suffered from allergic diseases like asthma, atopic dermatitis and so on for long years. Mainly house dust mites that live in the house, hair of pets and various kinds of pollens can be the substances that cause these allergic diseases. Recently, treatments that use medicines are applied to allergic patients. On the other hands, removing allergens those cause allergic disease from the environment where allergic patients live is also a useful method that protects from the exposure of allergens. It is reported in Japan, Europe and the United States of America that removing allergens can improve condition of patients.
Cleaning using a vacuum cleaner or an air conditioner and the use of high-density cover on the bedclothes are applied for removing allergens. However, a vacuum cleaner cannot remove all of the allergens that exist in the house, and an air conditioner can remove allergens that exist only in the atmosphere. Further, high-density cover merely protects allergens inside of bedclothes and is not useful for the allergens that come from the environment. Therefore, these methods are not fully satisfied.
Recently the methods for denaturing allergens chemically have been developed. For example, the methods that use tannic acid (JP Hei-02-016731A) and extracts of tea leaf, gallic acid and so on are proposed. However, it is hard to get steady effectiveness for denaturing allergens using these proposed methods. And these methods make the problem that causes coloring on the materials treated with the proposed denaturing agent.
Generally acaricides are used for controlling house dust mites. However, house dust mites, such as Dermatophagoides farinae, Dermatophagoides pteronyssinus, and so on can be the source of allergens even after dying and these i dead bodies of house dust mites gradually decompose and release fine particles of allergens. As the results, controlling of house dust mites by applying acaricides is not always useful to remove allergens from the environment.
The present invention was found as the results of earnest efforts to solve these problems, and provides that use of one or more rare earth metal salts gives excellent denaturing efficacy on allergens without any coloring trouble on the treated material and that the treatment of rare earth metal salt can steadily denature the allergens those exist in the environment.
As the rare earth metal salts of the invention, salts of scandium, yttrium, lanthanum, cerium, praseodymium, neodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium and lutetium can be used. Among them, the salts of yttrium, lanthanum and cerium are preferably used. These salts can be acetates, nitrates, chlorides, bromides, iodides, carbonates and phosphates, preferably, acetates and chlorides.
These rare earth metal salts can be applied as they are. However, they are usually formulated with liquid or solid carrier, and then applied. The content of rare earth metal salts in these formulations (allergen denaturing compositions) is usually from 0.01 to 50% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 5% by weight.
These allergen denaturing compositions can be liquid, powder, paste and so on, and are not restricted if they can denature allergens in the environment. Especially, liquid formulations are effective and easy to handle. One or more kinds of appropriate solvents, which are liquid carriers, can be used for these formulations to dissolve or disperse rare earth metal salts. The solvents are not restricted and for example; hydrophilic solvents such as water, methyl alcohol, ethyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, benzyl alcohol, acetic acid, acetone, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, dimethYl sulfoxide, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, hexylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, glycerin, ethylene glycol monomethYl ether, ethylene glycol monoethYl ether, ethylene glycol monobutyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether acetate, gamma-butyrolactone, sulfolane and so on, hydrophobic solvents such as dimethylnaphthalene, dodecylbenzene, liquid paraffin, isophorone, kerosene, dibutyl adipate, diethyl phthalate, diethylene glycol monobutyl ether acetate, propylene carbonate, palm oil, rapeseed oil, cottonseed oil, castor oil, soy bean oil and so on. Usually water, alcohols or their mixture are conveniently used.
The present allergen denaturing composition which is an acidic liquid formulation is more effective and the formulation containing an organic acid is useful. Examples of the organic acids include citric acid, lactic acid, malic acid, tartaric acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, ascorbic acid, isoascorbic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, gluconic acid, maleic acid and fumaric acid. Among them, citric acid, lactic acid, malic acid, tartaric acid, ascorbic acid and isoascorbic acid are preferably used. The content of these organic acids is generally from 0.01 to 20% by weight, and preferably from 0.1 to 5% by weight in the formulation.
Further, addition of polymer compound containing carboxyl group is also effective to obtain steady allergen denaturing activity. Polyacrylic acid or its salts, polycarboxylic surfactants and so on are exemplified as these polymers containing carboxyl group. Polyacrylic acid or its salts can be co-polymers with maleic acid or vinyl monomers containing sulfonic group and so on. As polycarboxylic surfactants, POISE 520 (KAO Corporation), POISE 530 (KAO Corporation) and DEMOL EP (KAO Corporation) are exemplified. The molecular weight of the polymer is not restricted, and that of more than 2000 is preferable. The content of the polymer containing carboxyl group is usually from 0.01 to 20% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 5% by weight in the formulation.
The present allergen denaturing composition can be any formulation, which is exemplified by aqueous liquid, spray, aerosol, paste and powder. The present allergen denaturing composition can be applied with the other allergen denaturing agents. And for the purpose of removing house dust mite allergens, it is effective to apply the present allergen denaturing composition with acaricides. These acaricides are not restricted if they have lethal activity and/or repellant activity against house dust mites. Examples of the acaricides include benzyl alcohol, benzyl benzoate, phenyl salicylate, cinnamaldehyde, hyssop oil, carrot seed oil, pyrethroid compounds such as natural pyrethrins, phenothrin and permethrin, organophosphate compounds such as fenitrothion, malathion, fenthion and diazinon, dicofol, chlorobenzilate, hexythiazox, tebufenpyrad and pyridaben. The present allergen denaturing composition can also contain a surfactant, chelating agent, anticorrosive agent, antibacterial agent, binder, thickener, perfume, anti-scale agents, antifoaming agents, antistatic agents, softener and so on.
The present allergen denaturing composition is applied to an environment, especially indoors. The environment is exemplified by things that contact to persons directly, such as carpets, tatami mats, floors, floor covers, bedclothes like futons, sofas, stuffed animals, clothing, curtains, and living spaces in the house, such as wardrobes and closets that keep those things. Generally it is useful for denaturing allergens that the present allergen denaturing composition is directly sprayed the carpets, tatami mats, bedclothes, curtains, stuffed animals and so on polluted by allergens. And it is also useful to apply the composition directly to the bedclothes polluted by allergens like starching laundry. Further, it is useful to cover cotton fabrics or nonwoven fabrics applied the compositions on the bedclothes. The application of the present allergen denaturing composition does not cause any coloring troubles. It is desirable to treat acaricides, wash by a washing machine or vacuum out by a vacuum cleaner for highly polluted things by house dust mites.
By the present invention, it is possible to denature most of allergens that is originated from mites, hair or epithelium of pets like dogs and cats, cockroaches, feathers, fungi, plant allergens and so on. The mites of allergen include cheyletid mites, grain mites and so on, especially the house dust mites like Dermatophagoides farinae and Dermatophagoides pteronyssinus which are important as the cause of dust mite allergy. Not only these mites themselves, but their bodies and feces also cause strong allergens.I
Fungi easily grow in humid places, and cause allergens when swallowed into human lungs. Concerning plant allergens, pollens of many kinds of plants, for example, cedar, Japanese cypress, Zelcova serrata, Ambrosia artemisiifolia, Phleum pratense, Artemisia princeps, Anthoxanthum odaratum, and soon are known. As the results, it is possible to decrease many kinds of allergens practically. Therefore, the invention works effectively on the allergens, particularly on the mite allergens from house dust mites and plant allergens in the environment.